The Eternal Senshi
by Nickole Riddle
Summary: Rating for my own safety. The betrayal of some senshi leads to the awakening of a whole new group ready to fight and protect their princess at all costs.
1. Sailor Earths Last Battle in America

_Chapter1: Sailorearth's Last Battle in America_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you would recognize from TV or any thing this is definitely a cross over but most stars that aren't originally on Sailormoon that you recognize could be considered guest stars by the way I'm not writing this for every chapter so pay attention. _

_Sailorearth, a beautiful sailor scout, fights on her own for her own reason. When 14 year old Nickole Young wasn't fighting as Sailorearth she was fighting hard with schoolwork, or staking vampires. _

_  
Nickole often remembered her old life, the one where nobody wanted her dead and people knew her as Whitney Young. Sometimes Nickole found herself longing for that old life, but she knew she couldn't have it. _

_Nickole is skinny with long golden hair, that she often wore in weird styles to throw people off of thinking she was Sailorearth. Nickole, the most popular girl in her school, knows who the other sailor scouts are, but they don't know she exists._

_One day after school while Nickole was walking home from school it started snowing. She thought nothing of it, because it was winter, until it didn't stop. _

_Nickole finally decided to go and scan the city as Sailorearth, she needed to make an appearance any ways. She transformed using her broach and saying the magical enchantment, "Earth crisis crystal power arise."_

_When her transformation was complete she was wearing a short green skirt trimmed in blue. Her shirt was sleeveless, and looked similar to her skirt. Her hair was down and she had a golden tiara on her head, and in the middle of the tiara there was a golden crescent moon inside the Earth._

_She levitated phasing through the ceiling to the roof where she took flight into the sky at top speed._

_While flying over one of the parks Sailorearth saw a girl no older than herself, talking to what appeared to be a stuffed animal, but it was flying. The girl was dressed weird and so Sailorearth thought that this girl must have been causing all the snow, however she wasn't sure. So she decided to go invisible and listen to what the girl was saying._

"_What am I going to do Kiro?" the girl whined to the flying stuffed animal._

"_Calm down Sakura. Why don't you try to change the card, or reach out with your inner star to call whoever is supposed to catch the Snow card?" the one called Kiro asked the young girl who was trying to calm down._

"_But there can't be two sets of Clow Cards can there?" Sakura asked now in a total panic._

"_There aren't two, remember the ones you have are Star Cards. However Clow Reed did have a brother, so there may be another set of Clow Cards to be captured by some one else." Kiro said in a calm and soothing voice._

"_Yeah, but what do I do Kiro? I don't understand." Sakura said in a confused way. Sailorearth chose this moment to reveal her self. "Who are you?" Sakura asked as soon as she spotted Sailorearth._

"_Simple, I'm the protector of this planet, and am called Sailorearth." Sailorearth answers. "Now what did you say was causing this snow?"_

"_Um…well…it's kind of this card that's been released and has the power to make it snow you see." Sakura said a bit intimidated by Sailorearth._

_Sailorearth smirked. "So all I've got to do is capture this card. Geeze this'll be easy compared to everything else I've gone through."_

"_It won't be as easy as you think." Kiro said, "You've got to have the Key of Clow to start with, then you have to say an enchantment to get the staff. You also have to have the Firey card, which I doubt you have any of these I just mentioned."_

"_Lay off Kiro I'm not an amateur." Sailorearth snaps at Kiro. Sailorearth pulls the staff out of nowhere along with a Clow Card. "Firey melt all the snow! Release and dispel! Firey card!" Sailorearth shouts. After the Firey card got the Snow card in it's true form, Sailorearth raised the staff and brought it strait down shouting, "Snow card return to your power confined! Snow!" _

_With the snow all melted Nickole returned to school the next day to find every one talking about how Sailorearth stopped the blizzard and melted the snow. Of course none of the stories Nickole heard that day told the truth. _

_AN: Well obviously I'm reposting this although I've made a few changes. _


	2. The Visit

_Chapter 2 : The Visit_

_Disc: see chapter 1._

_When she got to her house she called for her guardians, Peanut and Pebbles, her guardians came running immediately thinking something was wrong._

_Nickole was slightly amused by how fast they got there. She smirked at them noticing that they were breathing heavily. "Geesh, I didn't think you would come running that fast. I just wanted to let you know that I was home from school. Any news from head quarters?"_

"_Yes in fact there has been some news. You are to move to Japan to help the other scouts with a new enemy." Peanut said a little angry with Nickole._

"_What?! But that means me having to transfer schools and finding a place to live and getting a job. Not to mention leaving my two best friends behind it's bad enough I can't tell them that everything we've always thought was just a cartoon is real!" Nickole burst out angry at the fact she was going to have to move._

"_You don't have to do any of those things Nickole, because they will soon be told the truth about their past as the secondary Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. And you'll all be going as foreign exchange students." Pebbles said trying to calm down the young warrior. "You will also be given a new transformation when you arrive."_

"_If were going to be exchange students how the heck are we supposed to get anything done as Sailor Scouts! What do you mean by a new transformation?" Nickole said trying to remain calm and not go into a panic._

"_You will be staying with Sailor Scouts we don't know who yet though we do know there will be three of them staying with you. As for the new transformation you will become Universal Star." Peanut said to the young princess._

"_When do we…" Nickole was cut off by the doorbell. "I'll be there in a minute." She called out to who ever was at the door in an undertone she asked "When do we leave?" Hearing the doorbell ring again she holds her hand up to tell them to answer that when she got back._

_When Nickole got to the door and opened it she saw the girl from last night standing there with a boy she had never seen before. "May I help you?" Nickole asked a bit annoyed that they had just interrupted her and her guardian's conversation._

"_Yes, We're looking for a girl who calls her self Sailorearth." Sakura said nervously._

"_Well, You have the wrong house because no one goes by that name here." Nickole replied trying not to be cruel._

"_Lee are you sure it's her?" Sakura asked her companion._

"_Positive. I'm getting the same reading from her as I did from you the first time." The boy called Lee responded._

"_Look, I don't have time for games what do you want!" Nickole said trying to keep her temper down, but failing._

"_Did we come at a bad time?" Kiro asked from behind Sakura's back._

"_What do you mean "Did we come at a bad time?"" Nickole yelled angrily at him. She manages to calm herself down a bit. "Would you like to come in?" Nickole asked stressed about them knowing her identity as Sailorearth. She moved aside so they could enter._

"_Wow nice place you have here! If you don't mind my asking where are your parents or legal guardians?" Kiro asked still afraid of getting yelled at again._

"_Peanut, Pebbles, Kyoto, Seth come meet our guests!" Nickole yelled once again getting angry this time, because of the mention of her parents, who had died in an attack on the city by a monster. _

"_Guests?" Seth asked._

"_Yeah guests stupid, one of them you should know, or at least Kyoto should know. Would you like some tea or something?" Nickole asked after yelling at Seth who had stuck his head in the living room._

"_Umm… No thanks. How would one of them know one of us?" Kiro asked confused._

"_Well, you know that I'm the second keeper of the cards right? Well, you see just like the Star Cards the other Clow Cards, also had two guardians, Seth is Uaway's twin. And Kyoto is yours."_

_As Nickole was explaining this she poured herself some Grapefruit Juice. And waited for her guardians to come out._

_When they finally came out Nickole motioned for some one to answer the question she had asked before the door. "Oh yes!" Peanut said as she realized Nickole was waiting for her to tell her when they were leaving. "We are leaving tomorrow morning so I suggest you get packing." Nickole groaned at the thought of the fact her clothes were still packed from her last trip._

"_You forget I'm already packed from when we had to go stay with my Aunts Hilda and Zelda not to mention my cousin Sabrina." Nickole responded recalling that she had to teach her cousin a certain spell to protect herself from evil._

"_What do you mean your leaving you still have the cards to capture!" Kiro yelled._

"_Kiro! Like I said last night I'm no ammeter, and I already have them all." Nickole yelled angrily. "Why else would Seth already be here? Unlike Sakura I have no other family my family died in an attack on the city!"_

"_Sorry I didn't know. Honestly I thought he might be your older brother or something. What about the changing of the cards you can't have done that yet and you may need Sakura's and Lee's help." Kiro replied with sincerity in his eyes._

"_It's okay, but please refrain from mentioning them around me. As far as changing the cards I can handle it myself Kiro I don't need any help. My powers are stronger than Sakura's and I'll be able to change them all at once. Including light and dark even though they are supposed to be the strongest and hardest to transform. I know what I'm doing Kiro so don't worry about me." Nickole stated calmly. "So what place do we have to stop at I know there isn't a straight flight from here to Tokyo, Japan."_

"_You'll be stopping at New York City." Pebbles said. (Pebbles is Nickole's guardian, but she is also a dog. Peanut is another of Nickole's guardians, she is a cat. Kyoto is the guardian of the clow cards and has adapted to being one of Nickole's guardians; Kyoto looks like Kiro because they are identical twins. So if you've ever seen Card Captors you'll know what he looks like he's best described as I described Kyro earlier on in the story. Seth is identical to Uaway. I don't really know how to describe him so if you've seen Card Captors you'll know, like Kyoto Seth adapted to being one of Nickole's guardians seeing as how she is the keeper of the cards.) "Nickole I know your restless from all the fighting, but don't take it out on our guests." Pebbles said in a demanding tone. _

"_Fine. I'll calm down but I have a phone call to make to find out where we are meeting Alisha and Tanya." Nickole answered annoyed that her guardian was right  
_

"_You'll meet them at the airport." Peanut said before Nickole could grab the phone.  
_

"_Well then I hope you guys won't mind leaving. So we can get some rest before our flight." Nickole said to Kiro, Sakura, and Lee._

"_No, we don't mind leaving you've got a lot of work to do. Bye." Sakura said walking to the door followed by Kiro and Lee. "We'll just let ourselves out."_

"_Thanks. See you when I get back." Nickole said dreading the coming of when she would finally meet the scouts. "I'm going to bed wake me at 2:00 A.M."_


	3. The Truth

_Chapter3:The Truth_

_The next morning she was awoke by Seth who always stayed up all night and day. Nickole wondered sometimes how he did it. She got up and fixed some breakfast for them all unlike Uaway Seth ate food for energy since he loved it so much. Nickole always made healthy breakfasts with no sweets except some sugar because like Kiro Kyoto had a sweet tooth, and she didn't want to put up with him being hyper all day and night. _

_After eating breakfast Nickole got ready to go to the Airport she had already called a cab to take her. The cab arrived right as she got her luggage out of the house. Peanut and Kyoto were hidden in her carry on bag and Seth had a plane ticket just like Nickole's First Class. Pebbles had to ride in a pet carrier.  
When Nickole saw her friends she was worried they would be mad at her for not telling them, but they had huge grins on their faces. "I take it your not mad at me then." Nickole said as they pulled her into a hug._

_"Of course we aren't mad at you I mean this is our dream, but it's kind of weird that we've dreamed about it all our lives and just now are finding out that it's true." Alisha the oldest of them said sounding excited. "Who is this handsome man with you?"_

_"This is Seth. Seth these are my two best friends Tanya and Alisha." Nickole pointed to each of them in turn. "I wonder who we'll be staying with."_

_" You know you'll be staying with three of the scouts. So what's the big deal?" Seth said confused by Nickole's question. _

_"I want to know which scouts as far as I know we could be staying with the outers no offense, but they don't take kindly to people they don't know. Meaning we won't be accepted with open arms." Nickole said praying that they wouldn't be staying with the outers. "They might even consider us an enemy so we need to be on our guard you guys. I mean after all we have no idea how Haruka will like the idea of me claiming to be Serenity's sister. I know Haruka won't believe me and I have my reason like they had theirs for not showing up until now. I'm only going because it's an order from HQ."_

_" Do you really think she'll treat us as enemies?" Tanya asked curios about her counter part._

_" If anything she'll flip most about you two." Nickole replied calmly._

_"We are now loading First Class at Charlie 10" They heard over the intercom._

_"That would be us." Nickole said. Along with Tanya, Alisha, and Seth Nickole made her way to the gate and got in line to get on the plane._


	4. Surprise!

_Chapter 4: Surprise!!_

_When they got on the plane and took their seats, the very last seats in first class, they put on their seat belts and talked._

_The journey to New York was long and Nickole was glad it was over mentally preparing herself for the next 5 hours that she would be spending on a plane. She also made sure that none of the others had been nauseated by the flight._

_ They heard the announcement for their next plane loading and boarded a little worried about the reception they would receive upon arriving in Tokyo._

_5 hours later they arrived none of them had spoken during the plane ride and all were nervous for their own reason. Nickole was nervous about who they would be staying with while the others were worried about how Haruka and Michiru would react to this new information._

_Nickole looked around to see if she could see any of the scouts. She spotted a huge group of girls but figured it was because of some other band after all the starlights were on their own planet and had left Earth._

_Nickole then realized that one of the girls in the group was none other than Sailor Venus in her civilian form. "Minako!" Nickole yelled getting the attention of the blond. Nickole then waved her over to where Alisha, Tanya, and herself were standing, Seth had went to get the bags and Pebbles._

_After Minako looked around for a while she spotted some people she didn't know signaling for her to come over. Minako walked over to the group of girls cautiously. "Yes?" she asked when she reached them._

_"Are you expecting any one?" Nickole asked throwing caution to the wind._

_"I was waiting for the Three Lights, but they are already here." Minako replied curiously._

_"What?! Three lights are back?!" Nickole said totally and utterly confused. Alisha and Tanya didn't seem bothered or hadn't really heard what Minako said._


	5. Secrets revealed

**Chapter 5: Secrets revealed**

_"Of course we are." A voice said in her ear making Nickole jump into a fighting stance. "And by the looks of it you are the exchange students we are supposed to be taking in."_

_Nickole relaxed her stance. "Thank god I was worried HQ would put us with Haruka and the other outers. Well now that we've made contact once Seth gets back with our luggage we can get out of here and talk some where in private." Nickole said immediately realizing that Yaten had been the one to scare her like that. "Yaten what did you think you were doing sneaking up on me like that?"_

_Yaten just grinned evilly and said "Can't I have some fun with you before the outer scouts meet you?"_

_"Yaten if you continue on with that thought I will have to kick your butt." Nickole said backing away from Yaten a bit. Minako who by now was totally confused decided not to voice her curiosity as to whom these new comers were._

_"Yaten does that mean that they are going to be spending time with you and the other lights?" Minako asked going against her former decision of not voicing her curiosity._

_"Yes, Minako they will be living with me and my brothers and going to the same school you go to." Yaten replied hoping to quell Minako's curiosity until the scout meeting at least. "Well are you ready to go then Nickole and face Haruka's wrath?" Yaten asked grinning wildly._

_"Can't we put that meeting back a day or 2? I'm not really in the mood to die at the hands of my sister's protector." Nickole replied._


	6. 3 Lights Reveal

_Disclaimer: The same as first chapter and if you don't know it by now I don't own any one you have seen on TV or in a series or in a movie or from a comic book or something If I decide to put more of my own touch into it I will and I will inform you if there is any change in the disclaimer the moment it happens because I would be ecstatic._

_Chapter 6: 3 Lights Reveal_

_ Later that day at the lights apartment _

_"Did you guys hear that idiot who claims to be the prince of Earth is going back to America for his schooling while we get to stay here and protect the princess and future queen from the new enemy?" Nickole asked everyone present which consisted of Alisha, Tanya, Kyoto, Seth, Pebbles, Peanut, Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya._

_"HE'S WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone shouted at the same time._

_"Yeah that's what I thought when Minako told me I don't think we are supposed to know though because it seemed like she shouldn't have said it afterwards like she had just let it slip." Nickole replied._

_"That loser isn't worthy of the princess." Tanya said and was seconded by every one else._

_"We just need to convince one more person and we can vote Tuxedo Mask out of his position, and once they find out that he isn't the true Prince any ways it should be a breeze but Serenity is the only one I'm really worried about she will have to be convinced he isn't worthy and I'm not sure If she'll believe me about it or not." Nickole said after counting how many votes there could be on the side for keeping the impostor in his position._

_" Let's not worry about it for now perhaps the 3 lights could tell us why they are back since Yaten kindly left that out at the airport." Alisha pointed out._

_"Yeah guys what brought you back to earth?" Tanya asked before Nickole could. So Nickole just nodded her head._

_"Well," Yaten said, "our "princess" told us she wasn't our real princess so she sent us here to earth to look for her but we know that the moment we left the planet exploded. We won't be able to bring it back though because the enemy we are facing here on Earth took over the solar system and we would rather stay on Earth any ways in hopes of finding our princess."_

_"So that's what I've been feeling. I knew something was wrong but for it to be blown up? I can't believe it and I don't know what she was talking about with your real princess I appointed her to the job after I created the planet. In hopes that the kingdom would one-day rule over the Universe of peace that Serenity made and eventually would break. I hoped that the kingdom would overcome Serenity's kingdom before Serenity broke the peace and lost the control the power of good had just because she didn't listen to me and my guards who had seen the approach and were trying to convince her to set up the security measures I had ready to put up." Nickole said looking as if she was remembering something or just lost in her own world._

_"Perhaps you are the princess she spoke of Nickole." Taiki said snapping Nickole out of her trance._

_"Perhaps. You may be right Taiki, but we won't know until I figure out the rest of my memories. Now it's been a long day so why don't we get some rest I know that we will need to be up early tomorrow to go to school, but we also need to start working on Usagi since Chiba is leaving tonight." Nickole said walking into her room the rest soon followed suit. _


	7. Time for School

_Chapter 7: Time for School_

_The next morning Seth woke Nickole up early just like she had asked him to. The reason she had wanted to get up early was so she could fix breakfast for every one, which she was just finishing up when everyone else came in._

_"Taiki could you please set the table? I've already packed us food for lunch, and yes I did pack enough for Usagi and Minako in case they forget their lunch or are just way hungry." Nickole said as she started putting food on the table, which consisted of both American and Japanese, foods._

_Taiki answered by putting out plates bowls chopsticks and the silverware Nickole had brought with her for the American foods that couldn't be ate with chop sticks. When everyone was seated Nickole served the food, Explaining what it was as she went and being careful to not give Kyoto anything too sugary. _

_After they were done it was time to go to school so they started walking to school hoping the enemy didn't attack too soon. Once they arrived girls atomaticly swarmed around them trying to get to the Three Lights. At this Nickole had had enough._

_"ENOUGH ALREADY THEY HAVEN'T BEEN BACK EVEN A DAY AND ALREADY YOU SWARM THEM ANY TIME YOU SEE THEM!! HAVE SOME CONSIDERATION FOR CHRISTS SAKE GIVE THEM ROOM TO ACTUALLY BREATH WITH OUT TAKING IN THE STINCH OF YOUR "PERFUME"!!!!!!!!!" Nickole said while pushing her way through the crow dragging the Three Lights with her._

_"Thanks Nickole I about to puke with all those different perfumes the were wearing." Yaten said when they were out of hearing range, since he was after all trying to be nice. "Hey, I just had an idea I bet we could get Luna's help on voteing the fruad out of "his position"." "I'm sure she would be happy to help if I asked."_

_"You might be right Yaten, but still we would need another vote if you put Artemis in to they would have as many as us if he stood by Mamoru. I think we will have to aim at the outers Haruka's bound to be ticked off at him for leaving now. Getting him kicked out would be icing on the cake after she kicks his butt seeing as how she plans on going to America beating him up then comeing back she would get to be the bearer of bad news if we could tell him he was kicked off but we can't tell him because he may or may not be working as a spy. Seiya you get the job of remaining close to Usagi I don't want anything happening to her and try and persuade her towards the truth after the meeting tonight." Nickole replied thinking._

_"We had better get enrolled and get to class." Taiki said breaking the silence that had fell after Nickoles words._

_Nickole looked at her watch. "He's right we better get going before we are late." With that said they took off running for the office to enroll. They all ended up with the same classes so they walked to class together. When they arrived they appologised for being late and explained that they were the new students. Afterwards classes went the way it usually did Usagi got detention for sleeping in class. And grumbled about how unfair it was and how mad Rei was going to be. Nickole allowed the Three Lights to introduce her Tanya and Alisha as the new scouts and exchange student's._

_"Usagi don't worry about Rei besides she has no say in it the meeting can't start without you since you are their leader and you also are a Princess and can do as you please when it comes to the scouts. You can even boot someone off the team if they seem untrustworthy, that is if the votes add up. You can also refuse to give some one you think is untrustworthy any information that may cause trouble in the long run if they are a spy. Don't worry you'll understand what I mean later tonight in the mean time why don't you just enjoy your lunch I made for you. After I had been told by a little birdy you and Minako often forget your lunch I decided I would make a lunch for you both just in case and it looks like I was right." Nickole said after being introduced. They sat and ate their lunch together talking about various things until the bell rung signaling the end of lunch and the start of classes._

_The rest of the school day was pretty much uneventful except for when Usagi jumped up and down with joy since she had got an A in writing class._


	8. Meetings and Truths

_Chapter 8: Meetings and Truths_

_When Usagi got out of detention she was shocked to see Nickole waiting for her. " Come on Usagi, we've got to stop by the library to get Alisha and Tanya. Then we'll go to the Hino temple." Nickole said when she spotted Usagi._

_"Rei will be mad." Usagi replied._

_"No, because they can't even start the meeting for another half an hour." Nickole said while grinning._

_"Why?"_

_"Because, Haruka has a race."_

_"How do you know where the library is?"_

_"Yaten and the others gave us a tour."_

_"Oh." Usagi said. "How do you know Haruka has a race today?"_

_"It was in the paper. Here we are the library. Now to find Alisha and Tanya." Nickole said looking around the library. "There they are." She added as she spotted Alisha and Tanya walking towards them._

_"You ready to face the outers Nickole?" Tanya asked._

_"Not really, but we might as well get it over with." Nickole replied._

_As they walked to the temple Usagi couldn't help but wonder why these new scouts hadn't come sooner. As soon as they reached the top step they heard Rei and the others discussing something that involved Usagi being voted out of leadership. Nickole held up her hand signaling for Usagi and the others to wait where they were. Nickole then went to investigate and noted that the inners all agreed with Rei._

_"So you think your princess isn't capable of leading you do you?" Nickole said stepping out of the shadows. "Then it seems I have over estimated some of you this is not beneath Mars but the rest of you. I'm ashamed in you. Especially you Luna and you Artemis it seems that you are not capable of protecting her and guiding her any more. Do as you wish but your transformation sticks belong to Serenity. Hand them over because the truth is you can not over rule the princess as not all are present." Nickole said holding out her hand._

_"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Rei asked._

_"She is Serenity's head guard and you would do well not to anger her as she is also Serenity's sister and she knows how to fight." Came a voice they all recognized as Haruka's._

_"Hand them over now, and Luna, Artemis if you wish to defy Serenity then you loose all your rights as well. And Haruka I'm surprised you are back already, did he run away to the Negaverse before you could kill him?" Nickole stated. When the scouts showed no sign of giving up their transformation pens Nickole summoned them into her hand._

_"Yeah that fraud ran before I could really teach him a lesson." Haruka said smirking at the expressions on the ex-inners faces._

_With another wave of her hand the pens disappeared and Luna and Artemis lost their human speech. "By the way I will inform you of this Mamoru is not the real prince of Earth, he was meant to be a decoy, but then he betrayed us to the Negaverse. That's all I'm telling you the rest of the scouts will hear what else I have to say." Nickole said turning around and walking out with Haruka._

_Usagi looked like she was about to cry when Haruka and Nickole reached her. "Usagi it's okay we can handle it on our own, with out them. Really it was a test of their loyalty, which seems to have wavered since the Silver Millennium." Nickole said pulling her sister into her arms. "Come on everyone else is waiting for us at Haruaka's and the others' place."_

_Haruka led them down to where she had parked her car, which was where they all got in and drove to the outers' house. "I thought you had a race Haruka." Usagi said after she had finished crying in Nickole's arms._

_"No I didn't have a race who told you that?" Haruka replied._

_"Nickole did." Usagi said looking at Nickole questioningly. _

_"I'll explain later Usagi." Nickole said. When they arrived they found every one waiting for them._

_"So how did it go?" Yaten asked looking at Nickole._

_"Not good Yaten definitely not good." Nickole replied shaking her head._


	9. Prince?

Hey I just got a sudden inspiration and here I am typing a story when I should be prepping for my mid term but hey I can manage to get it all done in the morning.

Prince?

"Needless to say Yaten the inners are no longer allowed to so much as touch Serenity and neither are Luna or Artemis they chose the wrong side and there is no more to it. Let's get this started shall we?" Nickole said.

"Yeah we probably should. Does every one here remember the legend of the Eternal Scouts?" Taiki asked. When Hotaru shook her head and Taiki got confused looks from some she decided to tell them. "Well the eternal scouts are said to follow the orders of the guardian of the Universe. And they are said to be legendary warriors who will only appear when there is great danger to any of the planets of the universe. The warriors it was also said would appear when the Princess of the kingdom seeking help is betrayed by her closest warriors. It's also said that the guardian of the universe won't know or have her true transformation until the time comes for the eternal senshi to awaken. This time is now." With this said Taiki got on one knee with Yaten and Seiya doing the same on each side. "Princess Nickole eldest daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, awaken now and protect your sister who has been betrayed by her inner senshi and advisors guide her to the right path, and take this your precious locket and transformation pen use it to awaken and choose new eternal senshi." With that said he rose and put a crystal shaped locket around her neck.

"Some of them are already awakened in the form of Eternal Uranus and Neptune. That would be Alisha and Tanya. Now I'm going to give every one here a choice on whether you prefer a male or female form, no matter what your decision it will not change when you transform. This means I may have to make some adjustments, but no one would be running around dressed like Tuxedo Kamen. As well I might as well be the one to inform you Alisha and Tanya are just as strong as me in their own areas which works perfectly with me as I'm stronger in some areas as well. Also they Have been around just as long as me which would be centuries and also have a civill duty to protect the Universe. I also have something else I need to reveal. Endymon is not and has never so much as been the Prince of Earth. He was never betrothed to Serenity, although Serenity is betrothed to the Prince of Earth never before has he gone by the name Endymon. The prince of Earth is in all actuality Prince Seiya. Who I'm assuming is in love with his male body like Yaten and Taiki are." Nickole said not waiting for the others to answer the question of their gender.

"Then I must apologize Seiya. I never knew you were the prince of Earth which would be due to our memories being erased of it mainly for your own protection, but I don't think Queen Serenity liked you much in the Silver Millennium." Haruka said. "Also Nickole I think we would all rather remain the gender we are at the moment."

"I understand Haruka, so I'll make the adjustments to the three lights transformations then." Nickole said.

"Haruka it's ok, but this is kind of a shock Nickole maybe you could restore our memories to make it easier." Seiya said.

"Of course Seiya just open your minds." Nickole said concentrating. Nickole then started chanting with Tanya and Alisha everyone's eyes were closed picturing their true previous life in it's entirety.


End file.
